Prisonnière
by EvaBoucourt
Summary: Suite d'Immortels. Mackenzie, a perdu tout ce qu'elle avait, de Matt à son humanité. Prisonnière du gouvernement, elle est transformée en armes grâce à son don. Mais ce pouvoir devient vite incontrôlable et le gouvernement comprend vite que la jeune fille est un danger mortel et qu'on ne sait en fin de compte rien sur ses origines et ses yeux saphir...
1. Prologue

**Voici la suite d'Immortels ( s/8250675/1/Immortels).**

**Je rapelle que cette fiction est placée dans la catégorie Twilight car plusieurs élément rapelle la saga. Mais sinon, tout les personnages sont de moi et de mon petit cerveau.**

**Je vous poste donc le prologue :) Je veux plein de review s'il vous plaît 3 Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser :)**

* * *

Prologue :

La mort est belle. Je me rends compte que c'était ce que je voulais depuis le commencement : rejoindre Marie pour qu'on soit réunis. Mourir à mon tour. Mais la pensée de Matt me revenait toujours en tête. Se battre pour l'homme qu'on aime... C'est si courant et si facile pour certaine personne. Mais ma promesse de rester en vie pour lui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Je n'arrivais pus à me battre. Je subissais tout, des tortures aux cauchemars contrôlés par ces monstres qui me retenaient dans ce lieu inconnu. Je restais les yeux fermés car je ne voulais pas voir la vérité...

~ J'étais un jouet, leur future arme.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou mes fictionners :p**

**Voici le chapitre 1 de Prisonnière :)**

**Merci à : L'angedetwilight pour son reviews 3**

**Pour ceux qui me disent comme quoi ma fiction n'a rien à faire dans la partie Twilight, au lieu de m'engueuler, ce qui ne sert à rien, dîtes moi où je la poste, je ne connais pas tout de Fanfiction alors montrez moi que vous êtes intelligents et dîtes moi dans quelle catégorie mettre !**

**Tout les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à EvaBoucourt ©**

**A vos reviews 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prisonnière.**

J'entendais tout. Des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol aux gémissements étouffés des autres prisonniers dans les cellules à côté de la mienne. Moi, je restais silencieuse car pleurer ou crier ne servait à rien et ne nous aiderait pas. De temps en temps on m'appelait mais je me taisais, je n'avais pas parlé depuis plusieurs mois (je crois) et je ne savais pas si un son pouvait encore sortir de ma bouche. Je restais dans un coin de ma cellule et me figeais en comptant les secondes. Je réfléchissais, à un moyen de m'évader bien sûr, mais surtout, je me représentais le visage de Matt, de chacun de ses traits, du tracé de ses lèvres que j'avais tant embrassées.. Mais ma vision de lui devenait de plus en plus floue, les détails moins précis à cause de ma mémoire humaine. Je ne me rappelais déjà plus de sa voix si douce à entendre. J'étais en manque de lui telle une personne en manque de sa drogue. Mais Matt était la plus belle des drogues que je pouvais avoir. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, s'il était à ma recherche en ce moment. Que s'était-il passé après que le couteau d'Alicia se retrouve à l'emplacement de mon coeur ? Avait-il été tué ? Non, je l'aurais senti je pense. Peut-être s'était-il enfuis après qu'il est vu mon corps inerte, étendu au col, dans ma belle robe. Mais il serait revenu pour les funérailles or, mon corps avait été ramassé pour être amené ici où par la magie, mon coeur était malheureusement reparti. Maintenant, je n'espérais qu'une seule chose : qu'il me sorte de cet enfer.

Chaque jour, j'entendais une femme à talon entrer et contrôler nos rêves en les transformant en cauchemars. Ils faisaient souvent allusion à la mort de nos pères mais pour moi, ce n'était qu'un homme sans visage, donc, je ne criais pas. Mais j'entendais souvent les cris et les pleurs d'une petite fille. À l'entendre, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? La mutation se passait habituellement beaucoup plus tard à ce que j'avais entendu. Cela me faisait mal au coeur de ne pas l'aider. Mais je pensais au début que cela aller passer, qu'elle s'habituerait avec le temps mais elle criait toujours autant que je me demandais ce qu'elle voyait d'aussi affreux pour crier autant.

Mais pourquoi le gouvernement ne nous tuait-il pas ? En quoi étions-nous utiles pour lui ? Il devait bien avoir des armées à son service alors pourquoi nous garder ici ? Et puis, qui était ces gens qu'on appelait le fameux gouvernement ? On ne nous disait rien, on devait se taire, on était leurs jouets. Mais il y a une chose qu'ils ne savaient pas : ils ne m'auront jamais. Je n'étais pas leur pion, je serais toujours libre de mes choix. Je ne voulais pas être un oiseau en cage, je voulais m'envoler et être libre. Mais pour l'instant, cette pensée n'était qu'un rêve irréalisable. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais. Je pouvais très bien être sous l'eau comme dans l'espace. Mais je ne préférais pas y penser car à chaque fois, je me souvenais que Matt était toujours loin de moi.

J'entendis soudain le son devenu habituel des talons de la femme raisonner. Je serais les dents car je savais que j'allais entendre les cris de terreur des autres. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte que je n'entendais rien, aucun cri, aucun pleur. Je me redressais et ouvris les yeux pour la première fois que j'étais ici. Ma vue surdéveloppée me permit de ne pas voir flou et de ne pas être éblouie. Je regardais autour de moi, il faisait sombre et humide. L'eau rongeait les pierres qui m'entouraient et qui servaient de mur. Je regardais ma tenue, j'étais dans une petite robe, sale. Le simple fait qu'on m'est touché m'horrifiait. La porte qui m'empêchait de passer était énorme et blindé. Les bruits de talons retentirent devant. La femme entra. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds platine tombaient en rideau fin et soyeux sur ses épaules. Elle avait les yeux bleu clair presque translucides. Sa peau opale était sans imperfection. Elle s'approcha de moi, doucement comme si elle avait peur que je sois enragée. Elle affichait un faux sourire.

"Bonjour Mackenzie, me lança-t-elle. Les juges vont venir te voir pour savoir ce que l'on va faire de toi. Mais avant, il va falloir te faire une petite beauté."

Je la regardais comme une idiote. Comment ça une petite beauté ? C'est vrai qu'ici, l'hygiène n'était pas au rendez-vous et que je devais ressembler à une sauvageonne. Mais d'où venait cette soudaine envie de s'occuper de notre apparence ?J'avais soudain l'impression d'être une bête à la foire où il faut la nettoyer pour qu'elle soit présentable au public. Cela me dégoutait.

"Lève-toi", m'ordonna la femme.

Je m'effectuais à contre coeur. Elle me guida hors de ma cellule où m'attendaient des gardes, des hommes et deux autres prisonniers aussi souillons que moi. Il y avait la jeune fille de onze ans qui regardait autour d'elle effrayée. Un garçon de mon âge était avec elle. On nous guida tous les trois dans un couloir blanc maculé. La petite fille regardait les murs comme si elle n'avait jamais quelque chose d'aussi beau. Elle était petite et très fine avec ses cheveux bruns. Elle me jeta brusquement un regard de ses grands yeux marron comme si je l'avais appelée. Elle détourna pourtant vite le regard. Le garçon, lui, affiché un corps fin mais musclé. Il était châtain aux yeux verts. Il ressemblait un peu à Benjamin... Lui aussi il me manquait comme Jade, Jessie, Abel, Evan et Alison. Même Tara me manquait à ma plus grande surprise, j'avais bien vu dans ses yeux lors du bal qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. J'avais senti qu'elle m'avait enfin accepté dans la famille. Car oui, les Darson étaient ma seule famille maintenant, à qui je pouvais tout dire. La seule famille que je pouvais avoir maintenant était mon père mais je ne savais même pas s'il était encore en vie. Je ne savais rien à con sujet à part ce que ma mère en avait dit.

On s'avançait vers une porte en métal. Je jetais des regards discrets aux gardes. Ils étaient grands et musclés. Je remarquais qu'ils avaient de drôles de marques aux avant-bras. On aurait dit des coupures en apparence mais en regardant un peu plus, je pouvais voir que c'était des os qui ressortaient. Les fameuses ailes d'Harpies. Un garde remarquant que je le relookais pointa son arme sur ma côte et m'ordonna méchamment d'avancer. Ces jours toute seule devaient m'avoir rendu un peu sur les nerfs car en moins d'une seconde son arme se retrouva à ses pieds et ma main placée sur sa joue le rendit aussi pâle qu'une craie, des cicatrices s'étendant sur tout son corps. Il s'écroula mort. Les autres gardes n'eurent pas le temps pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je continuais mon chemin comme si de rien n'était. Un silence de plomb était tombé. La petite fille de onze ans s'éloigna vivement de moi. Le garçon toujours à côté de moi continua sa route comme s'il s'en fichait. Son attitude me plaisait.

Nous nous arrêtions devant la porte. La jeune femme pas encore remise de ce qui venait d'arriver au garde garda une certaine distance entre moi et elle. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un simple geste de la main et nous demanda d'avancer. Nous obéîmes. Le paysage autour de nous était magnifique. Nous étions dans une sorte de grand salon. Les murs étaient blancs et gris dans une ambiance très moderne. Une musique en fond résonnait dans toute la salle. Des femmes et des hommes se baladaient en tenue de secrétaire. L'endroit était anodin qu'on ne pouvait pas penser qu'il s'agit en fait d'une prison. La jeune femme nous emmena vers une nouvelle porte, moins imposante cette fois. Elle sortit une sorte de carte et la glissa dans un boîtier. J'eus carrément l'impression d'être dans un film américain.

Mais où étions-nous exactement ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou les fans :)**

**Voici le chapitre 2. Je sais que je n'en ai pas posté la semaine donc ne me taper pas :p Je n'ai pas pu trop me connecter à Internet comme je suis allée voir ma nièce qui vient de naître ;)**

**Merci à : l'ange de twilight pour son review :)**

**A vos review !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les juges

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'on s'occupait de mon corps. Gommage, bain, infusion, crème, je passais par tout. Cinq femmes m'entouraient et s'occupaient de moi. Je restais immobile écoeurée qu'on me touche. Mais en voyant les femmes, j'avais tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'humaine et je m'étais un peu calmée. Elles étaient assez vieilles. Toutes les cinq avaient de longs cheveux noirs et étaient très minces. Certaines avaient l'air d'avoir de la peine pour moi, une autre montrait des signes de peur et la dernière ne laissait passer aucune émotion dans ses yeux et était très professionnelle. Pourtant, lorsqu'on s'occupa de mon cou, je vis passer de la surprise dans ses yeux quand elle aperçut mon médaillon toujours à sa place au creux de ma poitrine. Pour la première fois, depuis que j'étais entre les mains des femmes, elle croisa mon regard. Le sien stupéfait et le mien interrogateur. Mais pourquoi tout le monde était stupéfait de voir mon médaillon ? Qu'avait-il de spécial ? Comme d'habitude, je soupçonnais un éventuel secret autour de ce médaillon qu'Épona m'avait donné et qui appartenait à mon père mais je ne savais pas où commencer mes recherches ni à quoi cela servait au fond. Ce n'était qu'un collier à mes yeux qui avait certes appartenu à un Harpie mais un collier comme même. Une des femmes me demanda de me lever, une tenue noire à la main. C'était une combinaison moulante. La femme m'aida à la mettre. Je me regardais dans le grand miroir en face de moi. J'étais belle en même temps qu'hideuse. Je devais avoir perdu une dizaine de kilos car je n'avais plus que la peau sur les os et ma tenue n'arrangeait rien sur ma silhouette. Mon visage habituellement un peu rond était devenu creux et fin, mes cheveux bruns étaient sombres, sans volume et étaient remontés en haute queue-de-cheval. Ce fut sans surprise que quand je vis mes yeux, ils étaient sombres, fatigués et surtout sans aucune lueur de vie, sans étincelle. La femme qui avait eu un intérêt pour mon médaillon s'approcha de moi et glissa lentement et du bout de ses longs doigts fins mon collier à l'intérieur de ma tenue.

"Ne le montrez à personne mademoiselle Landd, dit-elle en désignant le médaillon. Et surtout ne dîtes à personne votre nom"

J'opinais automatiquement de la tête car son ton était très autoritaire. Je ne préférais de toute façon de pas savoir pourquoi il fallait que je fasse ça.

"Les juges vont venir te voir toi et les autres hybrides, lança la femme qui m'avait aidé à enfiler ma combinaison. C'est une sorte de petite évaluation pour savoir combien vous valez."

Je regardais paniquer l'autre femme, celle qui m'avait parlé du médaillon. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit les épaules. Une évaluation de capacités ? On m'en avait un peu parlé avant que je sois ici, dans cet enfer, c'était soit je mourrais soit je servais pour la cause des Harpies.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Mackenzie, me consola-t-elle. Tout va bien se passer mais soit toi, surtout ne change pas, fais ce que tu veux mais reste en vie."

Je hochais de la tête tremblante.

"Je m'appelle Marina, après l'évaluation on sera que toutes les deux pendant une heure, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. On parlera", conclut-elle.

Des gardes m'attendirent dans une salle. Ils me guidèrent dans une sorte de sas blanc où m'attendaient une vingtaine d'adolescent en combinaison identique à la mienne. Je m'assis dans les sièges où tout le monde était assis. Une jeune femme s'approcha de moi, prit sèchement mon bras et posa une sorte de tampon sur mon poignet.

"Ton numéro d'identification", m'apprit-elle.

2202. Je frottais discrètement mon poignet dans l'espoir d'enlever les numéros. Mais je m'aperçus vite qu'il s'agissait d'une encre spéciale qui ne s'effaçait pas. Je soupirais. Je regardais autour de moi, pour savoir s'il y avait la petite fille que j'avais vue. Elle était assise, comme moi vers le fond de la pièce. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur et, elle aussi, regardait de tous les côtés.

"Numéro : 2157, 2165 et 2185", appela une voix.

Trois adolescents se levèrent et se dirigèrent, accompagnés de gardes vers la porte noire sur ma gauche.

J'attendais. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que la salle se vidait peu à peu. La jeune fille de onze ans était toujours là avec le garçon que j'avais vu avant les préparations. À la fin, il ne restait plus que nous trois. Aucun de nous ne parlait mais on s'observait et je pouvais clairement voir qu'on avait tous peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. De temps en temps, nous entendions des cris de terreur. Ils venaient de la pièce à côté de nous, là où les autres hybrides étaient passés. Nous tremblions de plus en plus. Que se passait-il dans cette pièce ? Quand on appela, enfin et malheureusement, nos numéros, nous nous levions et des gardes nous encadrèrent pour nous guider vers la porte.

Nous entrions dans une gigantesque pièce, lumineuse grâce aux centaines de vitres. L'endroit ressemblait à une cathédrale. Les façades étaient de couleur or. Une dizaine de personnes, hommes et femmes nous attendaient en haut d'une petite estrade sur des sortes de trônes noirs. Nous nous avancions vers eux, lentement. La petite fille s'approcha un peu de moi et tout naturellement je lui tendis ma main. Elle la prit tout de suite sans hésiter. Je me demandais encore un peu ce qu'elle faisait aussi jeune dans cet endroit. Au pied de l'estrade nous nous arrêtâmes devant les juges. L'homme qui se trouvait au milieu nous regarda attentivement sur son trône avant de se lever et de s'approcher de nous. Il était grand, brun et ressemblait à un mannequin. Son visage était sévère et ses yeux noir. Il alla d'abord vers le garçon, toucha son visage pour le regarder de plus près. Il lui demanda son prénom. Le garçon lui répondit qu'il s'appelait Enzo. Il acquiesça puis s'avança ensuite vers la jeune fille qui recula immédiatement pour se mettre derrière moi. Il voulut lui tirer le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face mais je m'interposais.

"Ne la touchait pas", fulminais-je.

Un sourire traversa son visage et je fus propulsée contre un mur.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement à la jeune fille.

- Rose Doll", dit-elle effrayée.

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle du mieux que je pouvais. Brusquement, une force invisible, de la magie, me fit glisser sur le sol pour que je revienne vers l'homme. Je criais, griffais le sol dans l'espoir d'avoir un point d'appui pour me cramponner mais en vain. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais au pied de l'homme. Il me souleva du sol par le col de ma combinaison pour me regarder droit dans les yeux avant de me reposer brusquement.

"Quel est ton nom ? me demanda-t-il.

- Mackenzie", murmurais-je.

Il hocha de la tête avant de faire un signe aux gardes.

"Faîtes entrés les humaines s'il vous plaît", dit-il en claquant des mains.

Trois jeunes femmes entrèrent, entourées du même nombre de gardes. Elles étaient en pleurs. Je me demandais pourquoi elles étaient là jusqu'à que je comprenne immédiatement le but de ces évaluations : il fallait les tuer.

"À toi Enzo, lança l'homme avant d'aller se rasseoir. Montre nous de quoi tu es capable."

Le jeune homme regarda une des femmes avancer contre sa volonté. Il afficha un grand sourire devant la détresse de la jeune femme. Je pris la main de Rose et me mis devant elle pour qu'elle ne voit pas le spectacle qu'il allait se passer devant nos yeux. Enzo lui tordit le cou en un simple geste de ses bras. La pauvre femme n'eut pas le temps de crier. Je regardais la scène épouvantée. Comment pouvait-on tuer des personnes, des innocentes, comme ça ? J'avais déjà tué mais que des criminels qui voulaient ma mort et je m'en voulais déjà assez d'avoir fait ça car c'était quand même des vies.

"Mademoiselle Rose, c'est à vous", dit une femme.

Je regardais Rose qui était en pleure. Je reculais, lâchant sa main. Baissant le regard et fermant les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir ce qui allait se passer devant mes yeux. J'entendis au bout de quelques minutes, un cri de douleur à faire grincer les dents. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'aurais préféré être dans ma cellule toute seule que de voir ça.

"À vous chère Mackenzie"

Je m'avançais car je savais que de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. La dernière femme encore vivante regardait les corps des autres femmes et recula dès qu'elle me vit. Je ne voulais pas la tuer. Je ne pouvais pas. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de me sortir de cette impasse. Autant ne pas montrer aux juges de quoi j'étais capable je leur réserverais cette surprise plus tard. Je fermais les yeux, et me concentrais sur ce que je voulais faire. Des rafales de vent tourbillonnèrent autour de moi ainsi que des éclairs. Je me tournais vers la jeune femme qui reculait.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas elle que je visais.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou :)**

**Voici le chapitre 3 de Prisonnière. **

**Comme c'est les vacances, vous aurez le chapitre 4 Mercredi et le chapitre 5 Samedi ^^**

**Merci à : Anouska Styles & l'ange de twilight pour leurs reviews ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le prix de la liberté.

Ils comprirent en moins d'une minute ce que j'étais en train de faire. De leur faire. Mais c'était trop tard. J'entendais déjà quelques cris de terreur. La pièce ne ressemblait plus à rien, le sol était jonché d'éclat de verre des fenêtres brisées et un épais et étrange brouillard noir remplissait la salle. Les gardes avançaient vers moi mais il ne me fallut qu'un geste de la main pour les repousser contre un mur. L'humaine en face de moi, regardait ce que je faisais terrifiée mais en même temps ébahie. Les juges commençaient à avancer dans ma direction dans le but d'arrêter mon numéro et je savais qu'un simple geste de la main n'allait pas suffire. Ils devaient tous avoir des siècles d'expériences. J'arrivais pourtant à les ralentir avec mes tornades mais cela ne suffisait pas, je n'étais pas assez forte. J'eus soudain la surprise de sentir une petite main dans la mienne. Rose. Elle me sourit, je la regardais paniquée. Je ne voulais pas la mêler à ça, ce n'avait pas été mon but. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il allait arriver si elle se joignait à moi. Car oui, après ce numéro, j'avais toutes les chances de mourir car ce que je faisais été un acte de rébellion. Brusquement, la tempête prit une nouvelle ampleur, elle doubla presque de volume. Les juges étaient en face de nous, à dix mètres, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour péter un câble et faire des fissures dans le sol. Je n'aimais pas voir cette satisfaction dans leurs yeux car ils nous voyaient comme des jouets, des armes. Ma main me chatouilla mais je devais à tout prix ne pas leur montrer que je pouvais les tuer d'un simple touché. Je réprimais ce désir mortel et commençais à foudroyer ces monstres mais ils continuaient de sourire comme des imbéciles. Je jetais un regard à Rose, elle était calme et concentrée. Et sans que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, sa main infantile me fit brusquement enlevée. J'entendis ses cris aigus. Enzo la tenait par la taille l'empêchant de se défendre. Il avait clairement choisi son camp. Il avait décidé de perdre son humanité pour survivre. J'aurais sûrement fait pareil si je n'avais pas eu Matt. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour agir comme ça également.

"Tu es toute seule, arrête ton numéro, lança un des Juges. Tu es vulnérable."

Sur ces mots, il trancha la gorge de l'humaine sans que je puisse réagir. Elle eut à peine le temps de crier, son dernier regard futt pour moi. J'avais les yeux remplis de larmes. Je voyais tellement de gens mourir à cause de moi...

"Tu es aussi faible qu'elle !"

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. La rage, la haine et la colère, des émotions si proches mais si différentes prirent possession de mon corps. Un éclair tomba à mes pieds, brisant le plafond. Les Juges perdirent enfin leurs sourires et commencèrent à reculer. Les dernières fenêtres, encore debout, se brisèrent en même temps et les tableaux anciens décorant les murs tombèrent en un seul battement de mes cils. Je sentis brusquement de la fumée. Un regard au sol me permit de constater qu'un cercle de feu m'entourait. Et il était de moi. J'avançais vers les Juges déterminée, le cercle s'ouvrant pour me laisser passer avant de s'étendre dans la salle, brûlant tout sur son passage, dès que je fus passée. Une femme, à la droite de l'homme qui nous avait parlé, s'avança. Elle était si rousse qu'on aurait dit que sa chevelure était en feu. D'ailleurs, je m'aperçus soudainement que ma peau commençait étrangement à brûler comme si ma peau s'arrachait. Ça faisait mal et je compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du don de la femme. Elle nous brûlait jusqu'à qu'il ne reste que nos cendres. Je la repoussais du mieux que je pouvais car la douleur commençait à être de plus en plus forte et insupportable. Une autre femme, cette fois-ci brune avança et se trouva à côté de sa coéquipière. Une brume blanche rampa doucement sur le sol et grimpa de ma jambe jusqu'à ma tête. Je commençais déjà à convulser et je m'écroulais sur le sol pris d'hallucination. Mon corps brûlait, je ne pouvais plus respirer et commençais à m'étouffer. Je criais mais personne ne venait m'aider. Je savais pourtant que je n'avais rien mais c'était comme si mon esprit était séparé en deux parties. La raison et le corps. Ma raison me disait de rester calme mais mon corps me faisait sentir une douleur si atroce que je ne pouvais plus faire la différence entre le réel et l'irréel. C'était le corps qui gagnait.

"Arrête Victoria, lança un homme. Nous devons encore lui parler."

Mes hallucinations cessèrent. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et goûter au bonheur de l'air pur. Je vérifiais mon corps. Rien, aucune brûlure, j'avais toujours ma peau ivoire. Je regardais autour de moi, Rose était toujours prisonnière des bras d'Enzo. Son regard croisa le mien, elle était inquiète pour moi. Je la rassurais d'un sourire et jetais un regard aux Juges. Ils me regardaient intéressés. La salle était redevenue comme avant à ma plus grande surprise. Le sol nettoyé, les fenêtres à leur place initials. Je reculais sans réfléchir jusqu'à heurter Enzo. L'homme en tête des Juges s'avança vers nous. Je me levais et me mis à côté de Rose qu'Enzo relâcha. Il nous examina de plus près, il posa ses mains sur mes cheveux, jouant avec. L'image d'un gros pervers pédophile m'apparut. J'étais tous simplement dégoutée qu'un homme me touche comme si j'étais à lui alors que j'étais à Matt.

"C'était très intéressant mes chers enfants, nous lança-t-il. Vous avez tous des dons extraordinaires qui ne demande qu'à se développer. Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous faîtes maintenant partis de notre armée ! Attendez-vous à perdre ce qu'il vous reste de votre humanité car dans quelques semaines, vous ne serez plus des hybrides mais des Harpies confirmés à part entière. Tuer sera votre seconde nature. Bienvenue parmi nous donc."

J'eus soudainement du mal à respirer. Ils allaient sûrement nous faire une sorte de lavage de cerveau car qui serait assez fou pour accepter de les rejoindre ? Certainement pas moi. Mais nous allions tous perdre ce qu'il nous restait de notre vie humaine. Nous allions ressembler à des sortes de robots à leurs ordres sans aucune liberté. L'homme guetta nos réactions. Enzo affichait un visage sans vie, Rose regardait autour d'elle paniquée et, moi, mon visage devait être en train de se fissurer en mille morceaux. J'avais eu tort depuis le début, je ne pourrais jamais sortir de cet enfer, je m'étais fait des idées, si je devais par miracle sortir, je ne serais plus jamais la même, j'aurais perdu tout ce qui faisait de moi Mackenzie Landd. Je n'allais pas retrouver Matt. Le Juge me regarda curieusement pendant que j'essayais de me faire à cette idée.

"Et pour les petites rebelles dans ton genre, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Ton père a dû déjà payer ce comportement alors évite de faire la même bêtise."

Je restais silencieuse.

"Sais-tu qui est ton père au moins pour que je sache si je l'ai tué de mes propres mains ou pas."

Il ne savait donc pas qui était mon père. Et Heureusement. Je secouais négativement la tête. Un homme aux cheveux blond platine s'approcha de lui et murmura :

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette gamine."

Je déglutis bruyamment. Ils devaient savoir qui était mon père mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : s'ils étaient au courant que j'étais sa fille, j'étais morte.

"Vous pouvez partir, continua pourtant le "Haut" Juge. Vos domestiques vous attendent."

Nous avancions vers la porte et sortions sans un mot. Des gardes nous encadrèrent jusqu'à une salle où ils nous ordonnèrent de ne pas sortir jusqu'à que nos domestiques viennent nous chercher. J'attendis que cinq minutes, Marina entrât, toute seule. Je la suivis à travers tout le bâtiment. Je me demandais où nous étions vraiment. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière filtrée par le plafond où il y avait des milliers de petites fenêtres. Ça faisait très longtemps (depuis que j'étais ici) que je n'avais pas vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Marina me fit entrer dans un ascenseur blanc maculé. Je ne pûs m'empêcher de toucher les parois. Elles étaient en velours. J'étais dans une cage, une prison certes, mais l'endroit était tellement magnifique qu'on pouvait oublier l'horreur qu'il inspirait au final. Marina appuya sur le bouton 0216. L'ascenseur descendit en douceur.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Mackenzie, me rassura-t-elle. Ils ne te feront rien."

Le "Ils" devait désigner les Juges. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et je suivis Marina dans un couloir jusqu'à une porte. J'entrai et restai cloîtrée devant la porte, ébahi. J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse. Ma chambre était presque une villa entière mais en une seule pièce. Mon lit se trouvait à plusieurs mètres à ma gauche, la salle de bain était à part. Un grand canapé se trouvait au milieu en face d'une grande baie vitrée. Je m'approchais timidement de la vitre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le soleil... Un grand lac s'étendait à perte de vue avec une énorme forêt au bord.

"Où sommes-nous exactement ? demandais-je.

- En France, en Camargue plus précisément", m'apprit Marina.

Tout ce que je réussis à comprendre, c'était que je n'étais pas si loin de Matt, un avion pour les États-Unis et j'étais libre. Mais la liberté a toujours un prix. Et je ne savais pas encore son coût.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Voici comme prévu le chapitre 4 de Prisonnière :)**

**Merci à : l'ange de twilight pour son review.**

Chapitre 4 : Le passé, le présent et le futur, trois choses que nous décidons pas.

Je m'avançais vers le sofa et m'asseyais. Marina, encore vers l'entrée, observait mes réactions. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pourtant, une question traversa mes lèvres :

"Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Tu es restée dix mois dans ta cellule", me répondit doucement Marina.

Je m'étais donc trompée dans mes calculs, j'avais passé beaucoup plus de temps ici que je ne l'avais cru. Presque une année entière. Dix mois dans un lieu sombre... toute seule. Un humain se serait déjà tué depuis longtemps et je m'étonnais moi-même de ne pas être allée prendre une corde dès le deuxième mois. Je jetais un regard à Marina, elle m'observait toujours et avait l'air d'avoir de la peine pour moi. C'était tout ce que je pouvais avoir en ce moment : la peine de rares gens et une lobotomisation éminente. J'allais aller très loin avec ça !

"Comment savez-vous mon nom ? demandais-je.

- Grâce au médaillon de ton père, lança-t-elle.

- Vous le connaissez ?"

Elle opina de la tête. Tout le monde connaissez mon père... sauf moi. La logique de la vie. Je me demandais vaguement si un jour, je pourrais enfin le voir, lui parler et l'écouter car je voulais tout savoir à son sujet, ce monde surnaturel et surtout je voulais savoir s'il se souvenait qu'il avait eu deux filles et qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une. Savoir s'il se souvenait de maman. Mais une question encore plus importante trônait dans ma tête.

"Est-il vivant ?

- Oui, dit Marina. Il a échappé au gouvernement il y a un an, avant ton arrivée, et, il aide toujours les rebelles pour notre cause et notre liberté.

- Pourrais-je le voir ? lui demandais-je.

- Il faudrait que j'entre en communication avec lui mais c'est facilement possible. De toute façon nous allons te faire sortir de là pour lui.

- C'est vrai ?! m'écriais-je en me levant.

Oui mais ça prendra un peu de temps.

J'opinais de la tête. J'allais donc sortir de cet enfer. Je ne savais pas encore comment ni quand mais j'allais au moins m'évader.

"Pourquoi moi ? lançais-je soudain. Pourquoi pas d'autres hybrides ?

- On ne peut pas encore tout t'expliquer mais ton père le fera, me rassura-t-elle.

- Je partirais avec un autre hybride alors, décidais-je.

- Qui ? Pourquoi ?! Cela nous fairait prendre plus de risque.

- Je partirais avec Rose Doll, une hybride de douze ans, je ne la laisserais pas tomber à n'importe quel prix même ma propre liberté.

- Pense aux dépenses et aux risques en plus qu'il va falloir prendre Mackenzie, s'importuna Marina.

- Je partirais avec elle que vous ne le vouliez ou non, m'emportais-je. Elle n'a que douze ans ! Elle a le droit d'avoir une vie humaine, chose qu'elle n'a certainement jamais eue car sa nature le lui a interdit et pourrit l'existence !

- Et les autres hybrides, commença à s'énerver Marina, quand fais-tu ? Tu les laisses mourir eux ?

- Ils partiront avec nous s'ils le veulent !

- Vous mourrez tous alors !

- Non, dis-je doucement, car nous serons plus fort que le gouvernement si on se bat tous ensemble. À plusieurs, nous pourrions créer un soulèvement et avoir enfin ce que nous désirons... notre liberté.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour de la réalité, soupira Marina. Le gouvernement n'est pas un objet qu'on peut faire tomber d'un simple geste."

Elle commençait sérieusement à m'énerver, je lui priais sèchement de sortir de ma chambre. Quand elle le fit, je me déshabillais et me mis sous la douche, m'assis et restais une demi-heure sous l'eau chaude sans bouger avant de finalement me savonner et me laver les cheveux. Une fois que ce fut fini, je regardais dans mon armoire, il n'y avait que des combinaisons d'entraînement identiques à celle que j'avais porté et des robes. Je choisis une de ces dernières, noir et bleu, avec une petite traîne et des manches volantes tombant jusqu'au sol. J'avais la drôle impression d'être au Moyen Âge. Je me regardais dans le grand miroir au-dessus de mon lit. Je séchais vite fait mes cheveux avec une serviette et les brossais avant de finalement les laisser tomber en un fin rideau brun. Ils avaient énormément poussé et atterrissaient jusqu'au bas de mes fesses. Ils avaient par contre terni avec le peu de soleil que j'avais eu dans ma cellule. J'avais l'air d'un zombi sorti de terre de toute façon. Je m'assis devant la baie vitrée et restais à admirer le paysage. J'avais peut-être mieux à faire mais au fond, je n'en avais pas la force, je désirais juste regarder ce que je n'avais pas pu voir pendant dix mois. Je regardais soudain mes doigts et m'aperçus que j'avais toujours la bague en argent que m'avait donné Matt. Mes yeux furent immédiatement mouillés et des sanglots m'échappèrent. Toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues depuis quelque temps coulèrent le long de mes joues. Bientôt un an sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Je savais maintenant ce qui se passait à Paavo : j'étais morte. Il y avait eu un enterrement, où des personnes que je connaissais avaient pleuré devant mon cercueil et se demandait encore comment j'étais morte. Mais comment Matt pouvait tomber dans ce panneau ? Je sentais qu'il était vivant, il devait lui aussi sentir que je l'étais. À part si ce n'est que moi qui me forcait à penser cela. Peut-être était-il en train de refaire sa vie avec une autre fille pour essayer de se forcer à m'oublier. Un sanglot bruyant m'échappa et je me tordis en deux sur le sol. J'entendis des vases, qui étaient sur les commodes, tomber et se fracasser en mille morceaux. La vérité de la situation faisait mal. Matt essayait sûrement de passer à autre chose et d'oublier ma fausse mort. J'entendis brusquement la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

"Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir Marina ! criais-je à travers mes sanglots.

- C'est moi, lança une petite voix aiguë, Rose."

Je me redressais et je vis Rose s'approcher de moi tout doucement avant de s'agenouiller.

"Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je. Je veux juste m'enfuir et reprendre le cours de ma vie comme avant...

- Moi aussi, sauf que je ne pourrais pas même si je m'enfuyais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je serais toute seule, dit-elle. Je n'aurais personne à voir.

- Pourquoi ? redemandais-je. C'est à cause de ce que tu es ?

- Oui et à cause de ce que je fais.

- Tu fais qu'elle sorte de chose ?

- Je tue des gens... Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça..."

Je la regardais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une enfant de douze ans pouvait tuer des gens. Bon d'accord, je n'avais faits guerre mieux à six ans quand j'ai tué un pauvre chat. Mais voilà pourquoi nous étions ici, nous avions tous le don de tuer qui nous voulions. Nous étions bien les nouvelles armes du gouvernement.

"Tu as tué qui Rose ? lui demandais-je.

- Mon papa...," m'apprit-elle.

Voilà pourquoi elle criait beaucoup plus que les autres prisonniers lors des visites quotidiennes de la blonde pour contrôler nos cauchemars. Chaque jour elle se revoyait, elle, en train de tuer son père.

"Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, commença-t-elle à pleurer. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais et comment. J'étais juste énervée contre lui et je me suis aperçu que j'arrivais à faire voler des objets autour de moi. Maman criait, me suppliait d'arrêter ce que je faisais. Mais je n'arrivais pas à arrêter cette chose, ce monstre qui était en moi. Papa était policier, il avait posé son arme sur une table et ensuite tout est allé très vite. L'arme était en l'air, devant moi et chargée sur papa et je n'ai rien pu faire, je l'ai juste vu s'effondrer au sol.

- Tu es télékinésiste..., murmurais-je Tu avais quel âge ?

- Neuf ans, répondit-elle. Après sa, maman ne voulait plus me voir, elle avait peur de moi... donc, un jour, je suis partie car je n'aimais pas la voir triste.

- Tu as bien fait je pense. Tu l'as protégé de ce monde qui n'était pas pour elle. Mais ton père, il était bien un Harpie ?

- Oui je pense, je sais juste que quand j'étais petite il arrivait à me faire croire tout ce qu'il voulait d'une simple parole, donc je pense que peut-être son don consisté à ça.

- Sûrement, affirmais-je. Mon père aussi faisait ça apparemment, sauf que lui, c'était d'un regard et il pouvait aussi te faire tout oublier.

- Et toi c'est quoi ton don ? questionna Rose. Tu ne l'as pas montré pendant l'épreuve.

- Mon toucher est létal", dis-je.

Elle s'éloigna directement de moi. Je ris malgré moi.

"C'est moi qui décide quand il est mortel ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurais-je.

- Tu as de la chance, dit-elle en s'installant contre moi.

- Non car si j'avais de la chance, je serais chez moi et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

- C'est vrai.

- Ecoute-moi Rose, dis-je sur un ton autoritaire. Personne ne doit savoir de quoi je suis capable, je veux faire moi même la surprise aux Juges quand on s'évadera toute les deux.

- De quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle.

- Il est hors de question qu'on reste là un mois de plus", lançais-je simplement.

Même si ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre à Paavo, j'étais sûr d'une chose, je devais sortir de là pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Car pour l'instant, j'étais toujours Mackenzie Landd mais jusqu'à quand ?

**A vos reviews ! J'en veux plein :p**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Voici le chapitre 5 de Prisonnière !**

**Je suis assez déçus de n'avoir eu aucun review pour le chapitre 4 :/ Vous êtes une trentaine à l'avoir vu (et lu) et aucun review. Mettez-en pour que je sache ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Perdre le contrôle de soi-même

Après notre conversation, Rose et moi étions devenues solidaires et inséparables. C'était un avantage comme un inconvénient, nous étions plus fortes à deux et les Juges l'avaient bien compris en apercevant notre liaison malgré le fait qu'ils ne savaient pas en quoi consistait mon don. Je voyais bien qu'ils gardaient un oeil sur nous. Mais je m'en fichais car grâce à Rose, je pouvais me confier et je pouvais la consoler quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Marina cherchait à contacter mon père mais pour l'instant, nous n'avions aucune nouvelle. Je désirais juste sortir de là avec les autres hybrides. Cela faisait deux semaines que nous étions sortis de nos cellules et voilà deux semaines que nous restions dans nos chambres, des plats apportés à intervalles réguliés. Marina m'apprit que c'était pour retrouver la forme. En effet, au bout d'une semaine, j'avais déjà repris des formes et des couleurs au visage, mes joues étaient moins creusées et on voyait un peu moins mes côtes. Je savais que ce soudain intérêt pour nous était pour nous préparer à quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi et je n'osais pas demander de quoi il s'agissait à Marina. Elle en faisait déjà énormément pour moi et elle risquait sa vie chaque seconde, je ne pouvais pas lui en demander plus. Donc je faisais tout ce qu'elle me demandait et pour l'instant, elle suivait tout ce que les Juges lui ordonnaient. Quand nous nous retrouvions le soir, Rose me racontait ce qui se passait avec la femme qui s'occupait d'elle. Apparemment, elle ne faisait pas partie des rebelles et était très stricte. Celle d'Enzo aussi à mon avis. Je le voyais beaucoup moins que les jours précédents où j'arrêtais pas de le croiser dans le petit couloir qui était le seul que nous pouvions emprunter. Des gardes surveillaient en permanence l'ascenseur qui était le seul point de sortie.

Souvent, je restais devant la baie vitrée de ma chambre sans bouger et sans rien dire. C'était peut-être une façon de passer le temps pour les autres mais je cherchais quelque chose de précis, quelqu'un que seule moi pouvait voir et entendre. Qui disait Camargue disait forcément chevaux donc, elle ne pouvait qu'être là. Je la guettais mais elle n'était jamais là. Elle aurait pu être mon seul point de repère dans cet enfer et peut-être me dire ce que devenait Matt, pourquoi il ne venait pas me sortir de là, s'il m'aimait toujours mais ces questions restaient finalement sans réponses. J'avais la vague impression d'être dans Roméo et Juliette sauf que cette fois, c'était Juliette qui était exilée. Mais une chose tait sûr, je ne voulais pas la même fin que dans la pièce car je n'imaginais pas un monde sans Matt. C'était impossible. Une fois de plus, mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. La douleur, maintenant habituelle, était la seule preuve de mon amour éternel pour lui. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que cet amour commençait à changer petit à petit, diminuait mais restait constant. Je commençais à éprouver de la haine envers lui ce qui m'étonnait. Huit mois. Presque un an de recherches et il ne m'avait toujours pas retrouvé. S'il s'en était donné la peine évidemment.

Je me levais et regardais une dernière fois dehors. Le crépuscule s'annonçait. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et essayais de trouver le sommeil à travers mes larmes.

Un cri de douleur retentit dans le couloir. J'ouvris les yeux, épouvantée, avant de me lever en trouble et de sortir de ma chambre en courant à toute vitesse. D'où venait se bruit ? Je priais pour que cela ne soit pas celui de Rose. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle courut dans mes bras. Elle n'avait rien, je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement

"Que se passe-t-il ?" lui demandais-je.

Un regard dans le couloir me suffit. Des dizaines de gardes s'éparpillaient dedans. La porte d'une des chambres était ouverte.

"Un hybride a essayé de s'échapper par la baie vitrée", m'apprit un chuchotant Rose.

Je m'avançais discrètement, Rose tenant ma main, vers la chambre ouverte. Un regard dans la salle me suffit : un hybride, un jeune homme d'environ quinze ans, roux et mince, se trouvait au sol. Certains gardes le pointaient avec des revolvers et d'autres avec des sortes de pistolets électriques. Le jeune homme affichait une grimace de douleur et ses bras étaient en sang. Je m'avançais mais un garde me stoppa et m'aboya de reculer en me menaçant avec son pistolet électrique. Je le regardais dans les yeux sans bouger avant de faire valser son arme par un coup de pied. Il me regarda surpris avant de me redemander de reculer d'un ton autoritaire. Au contraire, je m'avançais.

"Rose", demandais-je sans quitter des yeux le garde.

Rose comprit tout de suite ce que je lui demandais et grâce à son don, l'arme du garde se retrouva entre lui et moi, pointer sur le crâne de ce premier. Les yeux de l'homme étaient remplis de peur et je pouvais clairement voir qu'il commençait à trembler et transpirer. Je pris l'arme dans ma main droite.

"Agenouillez-vous", lui ordonnais-je.

Il le fit sans tarder. Un silence de plomb régnait dans le couloir. Sans y faire attention j'entrais dans la chambre, Rose à mes talons. Les gardes se mirent en ligne devant moi pour éviter que j'approche plus toutes leurs armes pointées sur moi.

"Mackenzie, tu retournes dans ta chambre immédiatement !" lança l'un d'eux.

Bon, au moins ils connaissaient mon prénom. Je les regardais avec défis et fis un pas en avant. J'entendis brusquement le coup de feu. Je déglutis bruyamment en regardant le bas de mon ventre. Un des gardes m'avait tiré dessus et du sang commençait à couler le long de mon pyjama. Rose me regardait épouvantée et recula en pleurs. Bizarrement, je ressentais plus de la colère que de la douleur. Enfaite, je ne sentais rien. Ma blessure cicatrisa en direct devant le regard des autres avant de disparaître entièrement. Je relevais la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils reculèrent instantanément. Les miroirs de la chambre se brisèrent, les ampoules explosèrent, la baie vitrée se fissura dans toute sa longueur, le sofa se déchira et les quelques plantes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se fanèrent. Les gardes furent automatiquement expédiés contre la baie vitrée. Toute la chambre tremblait et je n'avais toujours pas bougé un doigt. Tout ça venait de moi, je ne sentais aucune présence m'accompagnant à part un étrange picotement au creux de ma poitrine à l'emplacement de mon médaillon. Je ne m'en souciais pourtant pas. Je m'avançais d'un pas déterminé vers les hommes avant d'aller vers celui qui avait essayé de me tuer. Il fermait les yeux, n'ayant pas assez de courage pour me regarder. Je le pris par le col de son uniforme avant de le soulever contre la baie vitrée. Il commençait déjà à suffoquer. Je sentis immédiatement le venin parcourir tout mon corps jusqu'à ma main. Ce soudain sentiment de pouvoir et de force était effrayant mais en même temps savoureux. Mais au fond je savais bien que je commençais à ne plus rien contrôler et à me transformer en quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas être. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je m'apprêtais à en finir avec lui lorsque je sentis des mains me repoussant.

"Arrête Mackenzie ! s'écria Rose. Ne fais pas ça !"

Je n'arrivais pas l'écouter pourtant. Je voulais me venger de tellement de choses que je voulais presque tuer tout le monde, utiliser mes pouvoirs pour me calmer. Je savais que Rose avait raison mais c'était dur d'évacuer soi-même la haine que nous avons en nous au lieu de l'exprimer aux autres.

"S'il te plaît", me supplia une fois de plus Rose.

Grâce à son don, elle réussit à desserrer mes doigts du cou au garde. Il s'écroula par terre à côté des autres.

"Tes yeux, murmura brusquement Rose en me regardant. Ils sont entièrement noirs."

Je la regardais soudainement avant de me regarder dans un des grands éclats de verre d'un des miroirs. Effectivement, mes conjonctives bulbaires étaient entièrement noires ainsi que mes iris. J'étais digne d'un film de vampire.

"Sortons", dis-je sur un ton autoritaire et paniqué.

Les autres hybrides s'écartèrent immédiatement nous laissant le passage. J'entrais dans ma chambre, me mis dans un autre pyjama avant de me positionner devant mon miroir. Mes yeux commençaient à retrouver une teinte bleue. Je respirais doucement, pensant que je me calmerais et retrouverais mes yeux saphir.

Je devenais littéralement un monstre incontrôlable et je ne pouvais rien contre ça.


End file.
